


Unholy We Are Bound

by branding101



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark Jon Snow, Dark Sansa, F/F, F/M, More characters to be added, Queen in the North
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 18:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10254569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branding101/pseuds/branding101
Summary: The Queen in the North is taken prisoner by the Three Dragons in the south. They expected her to fall her knees in submission however they never expected her to have claws. She comes not as a prisoner, but a messenger. The land is starting to resound with cracks within the icy walls. This time the threat is not the living, but the dead.AU: Sansa Stark is no longer the sweet northern maiden. Jon Snow is no longer the bastard of their lord father. Between them they share the ghosts of their bleeding family members, deceit, and a marriage most foul. However, their blood sings to the other ensuring them to meet one year after the war of the southern queens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I decided to take a break from my other works for a while and did this as a way to refresh myself in a way. It might be a short work piece or longer depending on how my other works, but enough rambling here you go!

Sansa Stark 

She could feel the intense stare of amethyst eyes upon her, yet she refused to acknowledge them. 

They wanted to see a trembling naive maiden to whom would go down to her knees and beg them. To ask for their forgiveness, to say that her actions were not her own, they wanted her to denounce everything. She was to give up her home, titles, and bloodline each blessed upon her by the seven themselves. To make her bow to the rule of the south, they wanted her to be an example of those that refused to fall in line. 

Draped in wine red and coal black their colors rang true to their house words of fire and blood. Their words were not a threat but a promise to be fulfilled. Her stomach turned at the memory of the smell of ash and burning flesh after the battle of the two southern queens. They would burn away all those that opposed them, leaving nothing but pain behind. Sitting upon their glittering chairs bathed in sunlight they looked like gods. Protectors of the realm, that is what the crowd and men loyal to them screamed However, to the girl bound in chains knew they were not heroes from the fairytales of her girlhood. 

They were monsters. 

Disguised were their fangs and claws that could tear apart a man without a single thought. The pretty lords and ladies of the south might forget what kind of creatures they may be, but the north remembered. The north remembered the ghosts of the kidnapped maiden and her burnt father and brother. They sang of the fire breathing air serpent riders that threatened to bring ruin upon their ancestors, yet remained beaten back. The southerns might have forgiven the transgressions of the once again ruling family, they did not. 

She could feel the swell of hate build in each beat of her heart. They ripped apart her already broken family, bled each member dry until the feeling of warmth vanished. The younger brother lost, the untamed she-wolf numb, the half-brother a turncoat. There they sat with judging eyes, how she wished to tell them that they had no right. 

She wanted to fling herself at the man that she once called brother. To take a sword and put it against his pale neck until she could see crimson run out. To scream from her lungs that he held no right to look upon her with accusation. He who embraced her broken body, who swallowed her cries with passion filled kisses, who erased every touch of others with every thrust into her. He had no right to remain cold and stoic, when it was he who smiled upon their bloody babes. 

He had no right to see her as nothing, when it was him that said she was everything. 

“Sansa Stark, daughter to the usurper Lord Eddard Stark, sister of the false King Robb Stark, false crowned Queen of the north, mother to the bastard children called Lyanna and Aemon Snow. Are there any titles that I may have missed.” Came the cruel voice of the starlight prince Aegon Targaryen. 

Keeping her face blank and devoid of emotion she gazed up at the youth that so hard tried to blend in with the rest of the dragon heads. Only a few years elder than her one and six the boy prince tried to look imitating as he glared down at her from the dais. However, with one look at him she knew every weakness that he kept buried away. For she had the best teachers in the realm, and to that she would always use as her greatest weapon. 

Tilting her side to the side she gave a small smirk departing plush pink lips. “Aye, I am the daughter and sister to the men that you stated from.” 

Before he had time to respond in a smug tone she beat him to it. 

“However, allow me to rectify some of the titles. I, am Sansa Stark of Winterfell, heir to the ancient House of Stark, chosen protector of the North, Riverlands, and Vale. Eldest daughter of the great winter king and his spring queen.” Shifting her wintery gaze tundra blue orbs locked with stormy grey ones. 

“Mother to Lyanna and Aemon Stark-Targaryen, Wife of Jaehaerys Targaryen, Rightful Queen of the North, and seven kingdoms.” 

Utter silence fell in the throne room as the man who shed her heart to pieces gripped the sides of his throne too tightly. Purple eyes narrowed at her as the dragon prince began to rise from his seat. 

“You dare? You dare to speak against the very blood of the rightful house of the throne!” He snarled down at her. For the first time she could say she finally understood the rumors that spoke of the mad bloodline. His angelic face contorted into one of the most shadowed. 

This was the true form of Aegon Targaryen, he who was said to show the fire in his actions. The most temperamental dragon head, where his aunt was the most calmest, his brother the most coldest. She never batted an eyelash at it though, for she was once ivory, then steel. Now she was iron. 

Straightening her back to stand taller she began walking forward until the tips of her toes touched the last step of the dias. She allowed for her true nature to slip into place now, for they had forgotten. They locked her away in a guarded tower, smashed her crown, and took away the only meaning of happiness she had.   
What they did not know was that they brought in a monster dressed as a maiden into their castle. Caged, yes however they did not know that she walked into her prison with a poisonousness promise and blood stained claws. She was a tidal wave of vengeance and she was going to swallow them whole. 

“Tell me brother, what is like knowing that the ones that call themselves your family are the ones that will rip away your very existence. To fall victim to their pretty words, yet know deep in your core that they are serpents. Waiting until they finally have the chance to strike?” She asked voice full of crimson memories. Gazing up at him she began to walk, making the haughty prince widen in his pupils. 

“You ask how I dare speak? I dare because your kind was never good at conquering mine. It was my aunt that mounted your father into submission, my blood that produced your line with heirs.” Finally when she was one more step before standing noise to noise with him she breathed out in twisted smile. “I speak against the three dragons, because it is the wolves they owe their very existence to.” 

With that she saw her brother-in law step back a little and his aunt rise with trembling anger evident in her shaking tiny body. Lifting a manicured brow she shrugged before starting to make her way down the steps again to the bewildered knights. 

“Keep speaking wolfling and you will lose your tongue. Have you forgotten the very reason you are here in the first place?” The white haired elder woman asked her. 

“How could I forget, you are going to kill me or something along those lines correct?” She asked in false innocence. 

The young woman began to stalk down the stairs the knights began to falter underneath the dragonesses glare. However, it was when her fangs and ferocity reared its head that made the flame princess the most beautiful. Shorter than she by only a few inches the woman stood against her close enough to see the freckles decorating her nose. 

“You as a prisoner hold no opinions, as a hostage you are to be silent, as a false monarch you hold no importance.” She seethed out. The anger in her words made her cheeks turn a rosy red, to which made Sansa’s lips smile in delight. 

“Oh, Daenerys you have no idea do you?” She spoke in a mocking voice. “I am no prisoner, for I have come to south willingly. Did you all really think I would ever be taken? You clearly do not know me as well as I hoped.” 

“What do you mean by that?” She snapped out starting to loose some of her anger now. 

“Why would a sovereign queen ever leave her station? To come to the ones that want her death the most?” Sansa asked in her puzzling voice. 

“Enough of your games wife.” Came the voice of her husband. His steel eyes now narrowed at her person. “You have been given too much freedom this day, guards take her away back to tower. Let no one enter her chambers, for she seems to be in the chattiest of moods today.” 

The guards to her left and right snapped out their stupor and took her by her arms roughly at his command. She smiled darkly at him, after all this time it was only she that held the power to make him break his cold exterior and grow hot with anger. 

“Not even you my husband? The seven know how much you still like to fuck the one you codem the most. I take no offense really, if not you why not your aunt for she is always welcome to my bedchambers, or have you forgotten how both of you moaned my name like a prayer?” She laughed out. 

“Enough!” He roared out making the entire throne room jump in fright. To her it made her insides squirm in delight. “I would cut your throat myself if I could! Out with her damn it, I would no longer look upon her wicked form.” 

“Oh husband, let us be honest with each other. We both know between the pair of us, there are too many demons that bind us. To kill me, is to kill yourself.” She spat out lastly, before she was turned around and marched out of the throne room. 

However, her words like weapons hit their mark. For the silent dragon was again reminded of the past, his and hers. Theirs. An unholy union of siblings, the ghosts of their family that looked down upon them, their titles changing ever so fastly. Brother. Sister. Cousins. Husband and Wife. 

He would never be rid of her, they were two halves of the same whole. They were both bound to the other so tightly to bleed one would cause the other to perish. At the very end of everything his cold heart beat with life again when she walked through the sea of black crows. A beckoning dark light to which he embraced entirely.

Together forever. They were the King and Queen baptized in sin and rulers of the damned.


End file.
